


Fireside

by mushiwiththegoodtea



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gift Exchange, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushiwiththegoodtea/pseuds/mushiwiththegoodtea
Summary: Artwork: Sokka, Zuko, a very little Izumi, and a very big Druk sit around a cozy fire in their Southern Water Tribe home.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Zukka 18+ Chaos Server: Jan 2021 Exchange





	Fireside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immortal_jellyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_jellyfish/gifts).



> A gift for @noodlebish as part of the Zukka 18+ Chaos Server 2021 exchange, inspired by her prompt of Zuko and Sokka raising Izumi together in the STW.


End file.
